The one shot at a Perfect Christmas
by PurpleHime
Summary: It's Christmas at Alice Academy and poor Natsume doesn't want anything except some alone time with his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura. Merry Christmas everyone! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

"Okay.. so I was thinking…" Mikan Sakura paced the floor in front of the planning committee for the upcoming Christmas ball. The young brunette somehow got assigned the role of president for the planning committee and was determined to do her part well.

"The Christmas ball is tomorrow," Natsume grumbled in annoyance. He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, who continued to pace. "We've been having these pointless meetings every day for almost a week. What else is there to account for?" Mikan just stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, before narrowing her eyes at him.

"You really don't have to be here, Natsume," Mikan told him matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You aren't even on the committee. You can just go wait for me outside."

"What are you doing here anyway, Hyuuga?" Kiiro Hazumi, the president of the Mikan Sakura Fan Club questioned in annoyance. "We all know that you don't want to be here. So just leave already." Natsume would've burned the annoying boy to a crisp if it weren't for Mikan, who came over and took his hand, nullifying his fire alice immediately.

Natsume grit his teeth angrily. He had been trying to spend time with his girlfriend all day! It was Christmas Eve after all. Mikan should be spending time with him, not preparing for some stupid ball. With that thought in mind, Natsume tugged Mikan toward the door.

"C'mon. We're leaving." Natsume stated coolly, pulling his girlfriend along, while completely ignoring her never ending spews of protest. Finally, when they were safely outside, he turned around and firmly set a hand over her mouth. He smirked as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're mine today," he whispered huskily in her ear. Mikan's eyes furrowed in confusion. She gently pried Natsume's hand off her mouth.

"I've been yours…" she reminded him, while tilting her head to the side cutely. Natsume rolled his eyes at her clueless behavior and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, enjoying the blush that made its way onto her cheeks.

"I meant that you only belong to me today," he explained, while grasping her hand. He smirked. "Meaning that I'm not sharing you today." Mikan blinked once, still not able to grasp what was being said to her.

"I never asked you to share me..." she mumbled. Natsume just sighed and rolled his eyes once more.

"Mikan-chan!" a voice squealed in pure delight. Anna and Nonoko came running toward them with large grins across their faces. Mikan greeted them immediately with just as much enthusiasm, while all Natsume could do was look on with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Wanna come to Central Town with us?!" Nonoko piped up with an excited gleam in her eyes. Her ear to ear smile was enough to make Mikan smile back excitedly. "We haven't picked out dresses for the Christmas ball yet!"

"Sure!" Mikan exclaimed with her eyes gleaming with child-like excitement. "I'd love to come with you! Although.. I've already chosen a dress.. but I guess that doesn't really matter-" Her pondering was cut off by Natsume who tugged on her arm roughly, forcing her to stumble into his arms.

"She's busy right now." Natsume didn't even bother to look at the two girls as he spoke. He pulled his girlfriend along, determined not to let anything get in between them today.

---Scene Change---

"So what would you do if I got kidnapped?" Mikan asked curiously from her place in Natsume's lap. The two were sitting together underneath their favorite Sakura tree, playing 20 questions. Actually, it was more like 100+ questions since they've been doing this for more than 4 hours, not that neither of them really minded. Natsume was completely content with just having the girl in his arms to care about anything else.

"That's a stupid question," Natsume stated bluntly with a roll of his eyes. "I'd track the guy down and kill him." Mikan shivered suddenly from the cold of the frosty winter air. The girl was bewildered since they haven't even had their first snow of the season yet. It's been freezing lately and they haven't seen the sun for weeks. It was only a matter of days before the first snow would arrive.

Natsume's brows furrowed with concern as his girlfriend shivered from the cold. Even with her thick winter coat on, she was still shivering. He, on the other hand, had on a thin black jacket and wasn't even cold. Activating his fire alice, the boy wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. Mikan sighed contentedly before leaning against the flame caster's warm chest.

"Well.. what if you had no idea where I was and you had no way of finding me?" the girl pressed. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Then I'd keep searching until I either died or found you," he told her simply, resting his cheek against hers in an attempt to warm up her ice cold skin. He kissed her temple lightly. The girl shivered as his warm lips touched her practically frozen skin.

"You wouldn't give up on looking for me?" she exclaimed, sounding shocked at his answer. Natsume's eyes narrowed. He pulled away from her slightly and turned the girl around so that she could look into his eyes.

"You actually think that I'd give up on you?!" he demanded to know as he practically bore holes into her face with his piercing crimson eyes. Mikan flinched slightly before speaking.

"Well… what if you were like… 90 or something?" she asked him, sounding honestly curious. "If I really did die, you would move on, wouldn't you?!" Mikan almost looked away as her boyfriend's face turned deadly serious. He glared down at her.

"Until I either find you… or die," he repeated firmly. His eyes softened the slightest bit, but he still looked at her fiercely. "If you were to die before me (which I would never let happen) I wouldn't move on. My world would mean nothing without you, because you are my world." Mikan stared at him with wide eyes. Natsume stared into her face silently for a moment and didn't speak or move until he saw that his girlfriend's eyes were misting over. He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"C'mon," he practically cooed, picking her up bridal style. "We need to get ready for that Christmas ball that you won't shut up about." And with that, the two made their way into the middle school building together.

A.N. okay… I'm never going to do this again.. but…. This is gonna be a two shot since I don't have enough time to fit everything I wanted to in one day…. I'm kind of slacking since I have relatives over.. but.. I hope you enjoyed this anyway. I should have the second and final part up by tomorrow. Please look forward to it! And Merry Christmas!

-PurpleHime


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to be late…." Natsume mumbled in annoyance, watching silently as his girlfriend rushed around her bedroom. The Christmas ball was starting in 10 minutes and Natsume was fairly nicely. He had on a nice white dress shirt with black dress pants. He left his black jacket unbuttoned and his crimson red tie wasn't even tied and was hanging lazily around his neck.

"I'm almost ready!" Mikan told him for what seemed like the hundredth time. Natsume had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning, but then again, when did he think otherwise? The young brunette had on a silky red dress. The skin tight garment hugged the young girl in all the right places and didn't start to flow out until it reached her waist. The top of the dress ended just above her breasts. Only one of her frail shoulders held a strap that was about one and a half inches thick.

"You look fine the way you are!" Natsume told her firmly. This, to him of course, was an understatement. She looked beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. Natsume couldn't understand why the girl was rushing around trying to pretty herself when he didn't think it was possible for her to look more beautiful than she did now.

"I just need to put up my hair!" she insisted quickly, while reaching for a brush that lay on her desk. She looked around her spacious room, while Natsume just continued to watch her impatiently. "Now… where did I put my red hair ribbons?" She scanned the room with her eyes until she spotted them hanging off the side of her dresser. She reached a hand out to grab them, but was stopped by a hand that suddenly found her way over hers. Mikan looked up at Natsume, confusion dancing in her almond eyes.

"Stop it, already," he ordered firmly, yanking the brush out of her hand. "Don't even think about putting your hair up. It's unnecessary. You look beautiful the way you are right now." Mikan didn't even bother to hide the blush that made its way onto her cheeks. Natsume smirked and wordlessly threw Mikan her sweater. Mikan smiled sweetly at him before putting it on. Then, the two made their way out, hand in hand.

---Scene Change---

"I'm not going to let you fall," Natsume told the girl again as they slow danced to a sweet piece. Mikan just pouted cutely.

"I tripped over your foot twice already, Natsume," Mikan told him matter-of-factly. She looked away from him, embarrassed by her own clumsiness. "I'm going to trip and break my leg. Then what would you do?" Natsume rolled his eyes warily.

"Nothing. Because you aren't going to fall. I told you that I'm not going to let you," the boy reminded her simply. He pulled Mikan closer to him so that she was leaning against his broad chest. Mikan sighed contentedly and closed her eyes as Natsume gently rocked her back and forth in his arms.

Nothing could ruin their moment. Natsume still had this emotionless look on his face as he held his girlfriend in his arms and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Natsume Hyuuga was indescribably happy at the moment. Despite the hundreds of people that surrounded them, Natsume only had eyes for her and her alone. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. No one could ruin this moment, not even Persona, who had actually assigned him on another mission. Natsume had refused to go, especially since last year Mikan had completely freaked out when Natsume had disappeared for a bit in order to find Mikan a Christmas gift. Natsume was determined not to leave her side tonight and to make her feel loved and cared for. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Mikan-sama!"

Nothing could ruin their moment together, except for the Mikan Sakura Fan Club.

"Get… lost.." Natsume practically growled at the five boys that stood in front of them. Mikan realized immediately that Natsume was angry by the way his body tensed and how his arms were growing too tight around her petite body. She tried to ease the tension by giving her fan club a shy smile. She gently pushed herself away from her boyfriend and faced her fan club.

"Hello Hazumi-san..." Mikan greeted her fan club's president sweetly, making Natsume wrap his arms around her again protectively. Mikan elbowed him in the ribs, warning him to behave himself.

"Good evening, Mikan-sama," Kiiro Hazumi greeted the brunette politely. "You look absolutely stunning tonight. I was wondering… if you would grant me the honor of being your partner for just one song?" Mikan hesitated for a moment, not wanting to be rude, but not wanting to make Natsume upset. The flame caster tugged Mikan's arm so that she was behind him. He narrowed his crimson eyes at his girlfriend's fan club president.

"I don't think so, Hazumi," the boy grit out, doing his best not to lose it when he and Mikan could have such a romantic evening. He couldn't fight today, that would upset Mikan. So he would just have to settle with threats. "She doesn't want to dance with you, so get lost. It would be a shame if you had to go to the medical wing on Christmas Eve."

"Don't tell me what to do, Hyuuga," Kiiro spat in annoyance. "You wouldn't know if Mikan-sama wants to dance with me or not. And it isn't your job to decide who she can and can't dance with."

"Natsume…" Mikan murmured, grasping his hand in order to keep him from activating his alice. Natsume's body shook with anger.

"She _is_ mine," the black cat spat. "It is my job to make sure that she doesn't dance with anyone except for me." Kiiro opened his mouth in order to protest, but Natsume surprised both him and Mikan by simply pulling the girl in the other direction, toward the forest.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock. Natsume ignored both her and her fan club, determined to spend quality time with his girlfriend. And if he had to isolate the two of them from the rest of the world in order to do so, then so be it.

A.N-Umm.. yea.. this isn't going to be a two shot either… it's going to be a three shot!! It just.. didn't work out the way I had planned.. I didn't know that it would be so drawled out like this…. O well.. I'm not sure when I'll have the next and definitely FINAL chapter up.. but it will definitely be the last one! I hope you enjoyed this one though… please review! I was kinda sad that I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would.. I guess that means I have become a bad writer… but… I'm not sure… it's kinda hard to tell. Well! I hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
